A Ravens' Diamond
by Kage Kancho
Summary: Sequel to Snow White, Blood Red. Kagome's so happy that Kurama's back that she overlooks the fact that Kurama is now Shuiichi and is a completely different person. Love triangles and hatred are in store.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Snow White, Blood Red. I don't own anything in here that others do already. If they don't, I probably still don't, but ask me next week.

--------------------------------

Yusuke was fuming. "Dammit how the hell could he get her?" he wondered to himself. He had seen them a few hours ago, walking through the mall, smiling, hand-in-hand, and giggling. Kurama didn't even look at him, but that wasn't what he was worried about. How the hell did Kurama get a hot girl like Kagome Higurashi? She was like the top of every class at Meiou, which was admittedly Kurama's school, but even the guys at Sarayashki were lusting for her. It wasn't fair. "How the hell could he get a hot chick like her? Damn fox," he muttered.

Kayko looked over at Yusuke. "Get who?" she asked. She stared at Yusuke. 'Why does he always ignore me? I'm mean I can't be that boring…. can I?'

Without realizing what he was doing, Yusuke said what was on his mind. That seems to be a common mistake for him, huh? "That damn Kurama got Kagome Higurashi. How did he do that? Geeks like him don't win girls like her. Especially not geeks with manes like a sunburnt lion!"

Kayko looked at him. She shook her head and stood up. "I'm not dealing with this anymore," she said. She turned on her heel and headed for the door. She was sick of Yusuke treating her like she was some kind of toy he could just pick up and play with after ignoring her for a long time.

"Huh, bye!" he called absentmindedly. He continued pacing, not really noticing that she had left.

Kayko walked down the streets. "Damn him! He's such a jerk!" she didn't notice her blue-haired friend walk up to her.

"Hey Kayko! How's it going?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Huh, oh hey, Botan." Kayko looked up. "Botan you better watch out. You know how you like Kurama? Well it seems that he's got a new girlfriend," she said looking back down. "And Yusuke's jealous of Kurama," she muttered under her breath.

"Wait a second, what? Who's this new girlfriend?" she asked, fear, jealousy, insecurity and hatred trickling into her blossom-colored eyes.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi," Kayko said with hatred hissing in her voice. "And she's so hot, quoting Yusuke," she said glaring down the road.

"Oh…I wonder if he really cares for her," said Botan with despair in her voice.

"I'm going to get him."

"What?" Botan looked startled.

"There's a singing contest in a week, you'll sing with me, right?" she said, looking at her with pleading brown eyes.

"I…I guess…I could…" Botan jumped as Kayko hugged her.

"Thank you!" she squealed.

"Uh…yeah…um…by the way…what are we singing?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that."

"But Kayko," called Botan as Kayko walked off, "what about the music?"

Kayko turned as she walked. "You'll do keyboard, I'll do guitar, and…oh, I dunno, I'll find someone for drums!" She then turned and ran off. Botan turned and walked away, tears threatening to roll out of her light pink eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Well…this is the shortest chapter I have ever typed…I think…anyway, can anyone guess the songs that Kurama, Kagome, and the duo (Botan and Kayko) are going to sing?

A week passed, Kurama and Kagome in happy oblivion. Kagome thought it was kind of odd, being with Kurama like this instead of Youko, and it was definitely a new feeling to have crowds following you everywhere, though it seemed to have calmed down slightly when Kurama told them he already had a girlfriend, and was able to present the proof. Kagome was brimming with happiness, and almost bouncing up and down with excitement because of the singing contest that night. The song she had written was perfect for her and Kurama, she knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurama looked at the happy girl on his arm. He hoped she would like the song he had written. Truth be told, he wasn't much of a songwriter, but that was to be expected. He hadn't really practiced. He just hoped she believed the lyrics were true, because they were. But…. damn, all the fan girls were going to think they were too. Whatever, he'd deal with that. She was worth more than the wrath of a few angry fan girls.

--Damn right, she's our girl. —

-Yes she is, Youko. -

--She'd better be worth more than those fan girls! —

-I just said she was. -

--Well you stick to that. And let me out sometime soon, will you? —

-Not around a bunch of people, I won't. -

--... Damn. —


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own "The Reason" by Hoobastank, and um…oh.

"blah" Kurama talking (or other people)

(blah) people –mainly Kurama in this chapter—thinking, when it pertains to the song.

'blah' normal thoughts.

Kurama stepped onto the school stage. Lots of people had already sung. The only people left were him, Kagome, and a duet of Kayko and Botan. Yusuke had already sung something he called "Headstrong", saying something on the order of "back off, I'll take you on, headstrong, I'll take on anyone". It definitely fit him. Kuwabara had sung some…odd…little song about kitties, which had been tuned to "Mary Had a Little Lamb", and played on a violin which screeched and made him exit the building, although he reentered to see Kuwabara's face when the school had forced him off the stage with tomatoes. Hiei had refused to come to the "ningen infested building", so he hadn't sung anything. And now it was his turn.

Placing his tape in the player, he stepped up to the microphone. Closing his eyes, he summoned Kagome's image in his minds' eye, and began to sing.

"I'm not a perfect person

"There's many things I wish I didn't do…

(Leaving Kuroune)

(Stealing so many things)

(Killing so many)

"But I continue learning

"I never meant to do those things to you.

(Leaving her to think I was dead, how she looked when I saw her at her desk)

"And so I have to say before I go

(I might never want to sing to her again, I'd better tell her now)

"That I just want you to know

"I've found a reason for me

"To change who I used to be

"A reason to start over new

"And the reason is you.

(No more thievery, no more killing, no more ripping lives apart. He would be there for her, and never again would he destroy another life.)

"I'm sorry that I hurt you

(I wish I hadn't deserted you)

"It's something I must live with everyday

"And all the pain I put you through

"I wish that I could take it all away

"And be the one who catches all your tears

"That's why I need you to hear

"I found a reason for me

"To change who I used to be

"A reason to start over new

"And the reason is you

(Kagome)

"And the reason is you

(I love you)

"And the reason is you

(I'll never leave you)

"And the reason is you

(I'll never hurt you again.)

"I found a reason for me

"To change who I used to be

"A reason to start over new

"And the reason is you

"I found a reason to show

"A side of me you didn't know

"A reason for all that I do

"And the reason is you…"

Kurama looked out and addressed the audience, his eyes locking with the creamy, tearstained eyes of his love. "I love you, Kagome," he said softly, but still into the mike, so it echoed over the whole stadium.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own "In Another Life" by Ashlee Simpson

Kagome sat glued to her seat, tears threatening to overflow her eyes. Suddenly, as he was about to leave the stage, she made up her mind. Standing, as though she were about to sing, she leaned forward and cupped her hands around her mouth. "I love you too!" she shouted over the heads of the whole crowd. Then, cheeks stained with red, she stepped onto the stage to sing, depositing her tape on the way.

She closed her eyes so as not to have to see the crowd in front of her. This was so embarrassing…how had he done this? The music started, she took a breath, and sang.

"Do you love me, oh, do you love me?

"I say so.

"Do you need me, oh, do you need me?

"God, I hope

"I get this feeling deep inside,

"That somewhere you've passed me by

"I can't put my finger on it but,

"The more that I see you the more that I know.

"Everywhere you go, is everywhere I've been

"You finish all my sentences before they begin.

"And I know that look in your eyes

"It's like I've seen you before about a million times

"In another life, in another life maybe, in another life you must've been mine.

(Youko…I love you…)

"You make me feel so

"Oh you make me feel so

"Beautiful

"It doesn't matter

"No it never matters if we're out or at home

"We can make hours into years

"Wherever I go you're always here

"It's like I've known you from before

(Not like I haven't)

"But I'm so happy you walked through that door

"Everywhere you go is everywhere I've been

"You finish all my sentences before they begin

"And I know that look in your eyes

"It's like I've seen you before about a million times

"In another life, in another life maybe, in another life you must've been mine.

"I'm breathing you in

(I love you)

"I'm breathing you out

(I can't live without you)

"You're all around me

(And I wouldn't have it any other way)

"No matter what we do I wanna spend my life with you only you

(But am I talking…to Kurama…or Youko?)

"Do you love me, oh, do you love me?

"Say you love me, oh, say you love me,

(Youko please, I need to see you again)

"Everywhere you go is everywhere I've been

"You finish all my sentences before they begin

"And I know that look in your eyes

"It's like I've seen you before about a million times

"In another life, in another life maybe, in another life you must've been mine

"And I know that look in your eyes

"It's like I've seen you before about a million times

"In another life, in another life maybe, in another life you must've been mine.

Do you love me oh say you love me."

(Youko…I love you…)


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own "Girl Next Door" by Saving Jane

Botan and Kayko watched Kagome exit the stage. They had gotten Yusuke to sub in on the drums, playing without the lyrics, to record the music. Now they were ready to play, and she had to admit, Kayko had written a perfect song. Now if only she didn't have the first line…

"Botan come on," hissed Kayko. Botan shook her head to clear it and then followed Kayko onto the stage.

Taking her place, she gripped the microphone in sweaty hands. The music started, and she was pleasantly surprised when her voice came out smooth and clear as crystal.

"Small town homecoming queen," she sang, then let Kayko's rich voice join hers.

"She's the star in this scene," Kayko sang alone, then went back to Botan.

"There's no way to deny she's lovely."-B

"Perfect skin, perfect hair, perfumed hearts everywhere," – K.

"Tell myself that inside she's ugly." – B

"Maybe I'm just jealous," – K.

"I can't help but hate her," –B.

"Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her," – K.

"She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band." – B.

"She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting' in the stands." – K.

"She gets the top bunk and I'm sleeping on the floor," – B.

"She's Miss America, and I'm just the girl next door. Senior class president," – K.

"She must be heaven sent," – B.

"She was never the last one standing," – K.

"A backseat debutant," – B.

"Everything that you want, never too harsh or demanding," – K.

"Maybe I'll admit it, I'm a little bitter," – B.

Their voices meshed together for the next line, "Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her."

It was Botan again for, "She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band."

"She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting' in the stands." – K.

"She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping' on the floor." – B.

"She's Miss America, and I'm just the girl next door…Oh I'm just the girl next door." – K.

"I don't know why I'm feeling' sorry for myself; I spend all my time wishing' that I was someone else…She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band." – B

"She's a cheerleader, I'm sitting' in the stands…I get a little bit, she gets a little more…She's miss America, and…She's Miss/ America…" – K.

Again, their voices meshed to sing in harmony, "I'm just the girl next door…"

Kayko bowed, glared at Yusuke, then Kagome, and then walked out. Botan simply looked at the ground, following her friend.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome shook slightly in her seat next to Kurama. 'That song was to me…and all because I'm dating Shuichi…when the one I really want to date…is Youko…Dammit I don't know what to do!'

Kurama, meanwhile, was staring at the stage, along with Yusuke. 'If that song was to Kagome…then that means Yusuke was jealous of me for dating Kagome…and…Botan was jealous of…Kagome? For dating…me? I…she didn't like me, right? We were just friends…weren't we?' He hung his head. 'I've been so blind…but now…I'm already dating Kagome…'

--You could just let me out… --

-Youko, not now. –

--Shuichi why don't you just tell the toddler that I'm trustworthy, because Kagome and you can control me, and have him make me a body? –

-He can do that? -

--Well yeah, he just wouldn't because he thought I'd kill all the ningens. Hah, as if… --

-You would if you had the chance, Youko… -

--Yeah well…Kagome won't give me that chance, I promise. Then you can date your precious ferry girl, I'll tell Yusuke to bug off, and Kagome will be mine. –

-I have to admit; I don't see many flaws in your plan… -

--You, trying to find flaws in my plan? Shuichi I'm flawless. -- He paused a moment, reading Shuichi's emotions. –Okay, well, almost? -- He growled. –Shuichi I did not deserve that look. …Well maybe I did but…. GO TALK TO KOENMA! –

-…Fine. –

Kurama looked at Kagome. "Kagome…will you give me a moment alone?"

"Yeah," she said softly, still staring at her lap. Kurama hated to leave her that way, but he had to, so he walked out of the auditorium to see Koenma.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kurama…what brings you here?" asked he tiny ruler. Kurama sighed; he hated working with the young man. He was always so impatient and bossy, yet even if he knew why Kurama was there, and he almost always did, he made him explain. "Koenma-sama, Youko says that you can separate him from my body."

"It is within my power to do so, yes, but I hold the power to decide whether he deserves it."

"Yes, Koenma-sama, I know. It is simply, although we are the same person, in a sense, we…"

"Have fallen for other people. Yes, I know, I know. You love my assistant, while he wishes to be with his mate, the fair Kagome Higurashi. Hm…but how do I know he won't return to his old life of crime?"

"You really think Kagome would let him get away with that?" Kurama asked, letting a smirk adorn his face.

"Hm.I guess not…still…"

"What is it, Koenma-sama?"

"Well, to separate a soul is not a simple task. I must have a few materials."

"And what are they?" Kurama felt unease growing in his chest; he didn't think this would be an easy task.

"Well…" he opened a large book and located the spell. "Let's see…a body part from each person, some water from the holy spring of Edna, and mint from the top of Mt. Hiei, a diamond from the ravens' nest on Snaggletooth Peak, and…oh yes, this might be harder."

"What's that?"

"Something dear to each person. It could be a token of love, or…but it cannot be a real person, so you can't use your loved ones."

"As if we'd use them in ceremonies like that anyway! Who knows what would happen to them!"

"Yes, yes, Kurama, now calm down. Any questions?"

"Where is Edna's spring?"

"Ah, yes, I'll give you maps to get everywhere." Koenma went to his drawer and brought out three scrolls. He unrolled one. "This is the spring of Edna. It's not that hard to get to, but be cautious; no one who has drank the water has come back alive, and it is surrounded by a spell that makes all but the most determined become exhausted and dehydrated. Almost no one can resist the pull of Edna's spring."

"I can resist it. Now where is Mt. Hiei and why would it be so hard to get mint from?"

"Mt. Hiei is here."

"Wait a moment, this isn't a map of the Makai…Mt. Hiei is in Ningenkai?"

"Yes, in Japan in fact."

"What's the catch…"

(A/n: Mt. Hiei is a real place, I don't own it, and I'm completely making this up.) "Well, many, many innocent people were brutally slaughtered there, and their souls protect the mountain. They protect the one place of peace they've known: the mint fields on the top of the mountain."

"Nice…" Kurama took the map. "The last one sounds like simple fighting, if you'll give me the map…"

"You're correct there, but be careful. It's like the spring of Edna, the diamonds are very alluring. Once out of the ravens' domain, however, they have no more power, but are worth more than one thousand Hirusecki stones."

"So watch out for bandits, is what you're saying."

"Exactly. And be careful, not to mention be on the lookout for something special to you."

"All right. Will hair work for the body parts?"

"That'll work fine. That's probably the easiest part, anyway."

"Yes, it is. Thank you, Koenma."

"Good luck, Kurama. And don't get yourself killed."

"I wasn't planning on it." And with that he exited the building.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow this one's short….

Youko would have just set off on the journey, but luckily Kurama remembered that they had a bit of a duty back home.

--Shuichi, I never thought you would be the type to get lost. —

-What are you talking about, Youko? –

--North is that way. –

-I know that. –

--The spring of Edna is to the north. –

-I know that. –

--…Then why are we going south? –

-Because south is toward home. –

--What? Why are we going home? Are you chickening out…? –

-No, baka, I simply think we should tell everyone where we're going. –

--But it'll be fun to watch them think we're gone. –

-Even your mate? –

--…Fine, but I get to talk to her. –

-Yes, Youko… -


	10. Chapter 10

This one's short too…

Kurama shifted forms when they got back to the shrine where Kagome lived, and let Youko go talk to his…mate. Kagome jumped up and hugged him when he came in.

"Love…I must leave for a while…"

"What, why?" She looked…really unhappy.

"Well, you know how I'm linked with Shuichi?"

"Yeah…"

"I want to get out of his control, so we're going to find a few things that Koenma needs for his ceremony."

"I want to come."

"No, love."

"Are you trying to tell me what to do?"

"In this case, yes." He watched her brows furrow together. "Kagome, you know I love having you around, but I don't want you getting hurt. Please stay here? For me?"

"…Fine. But please," she looked up with pleading eyes. "Don't get hurt. Please don't leave me again."

"I won't," he promised. He leaned down and kissed her, and he would have stayed there all day were it not for Shuichi's impatient "he-hem," in his head.

Letting her go regretfully, he exited the room. Kagome turned and cried on her pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

And even shorter….

--Let's make this quick, Shuichi. –

-Give me back my body and we will. –

--But why? –

Shuichi simply sighed and pushed him out of control, ignoring the annoyed growls from his head.

"Now…off to the holy spring of Edna…" He took out the map, memorized it, and walked off toward the north.

About a day, 2200 low class demons and 3 that were equal to him, an exhausted Shuichi saw the spring. Ignoring Youko's yells of let's go and get it now, he lay down against a tree. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight the pull of the well. Youko, however, was under a different impression.

As soon as Shuichi slept, which was quite soon, he pushed himself out, flexing his claws. He slumped slightly; he had forgotten that whatever state Shuichi was in would affect him slightly. He was still convinced, however, that he could resist the pull of thirst. It couldn't be that hard to do, after all…


	12. Chapter 12

Wow…again with the shortness…

Youko walked to the spring. This would be simple. He pulled out a vial from the backpack that Shuichi had been using as a pillow, and walked into the shimmering barrier around the spring.

He could see the shriveled bodies of all the demons around the spring. "So," he muttered. "The spring calls them in, makes them thirsty, and the water dehydrates them so much more that they drink more and more of it, while it is still destroying their bodily fluids, and they are left as husks, skin and bone only, even their eyes removed. And they never even have a chance to leave the barrier. Ingenious…"

It was true; he was starting to feel a tickle at the back of his throat… He suppressed the feeling and walked to the spring.

The closer he got, the more his throat hurt. If only he'd brought some water…then his throat would be better and he'd be so much better suited for the job…and there was such a beautiful spring in front of him.

Beautiful, clear water. The tint of blue that promised a sweet, clear taste. Only a bit of flora at the bottom, and no dirt whatsoever. It was so beautiful…

But he couldn't have it.

What is it with sentient beings and being told they can't have something? Once someone knows they can't have something, it becomes so much harder to resist.

And Youko wanted that water.

Slowly, trying to resist the pull, he dipped the vial into the water. It came out filled with crystal clear water. It looked so wonderful… Without even knowing quite what he was doing, he lifted the crystal vial to his lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Another mini one…I like mini M+M's…yum…anyway…

Suddenly, a picture flashed into his mind. Raven black hair fell in beautiful waves around creamy skin, and pleading brown eyes looked up at him. "Please," her voice echoed in his memory with an ethereal ring. "Don't get hurt. Don't leave me again."

Youko's eyes snapped open, and his hand slipped the cork on the vial and walked quickly out of the barrier. He sighed as the thirst diminished, but his eyes opened wide as he saw the demon standing in front of him.

Light purple skin was almost glowing, and…well…almost uncovered. A beautiful crimson dress wrapped around her luscious figure with a gold sash. Emeralds winked at her pointed ears. One crimson eye and one beautiful lavender eye looked at him, framed by long black lashes. She lowered them at him seductively…

And he walked straight past her. He only had eyes for one girl, and she did not have purple skin, nor would she even think of wearing that.

"Well you've changed," came a voice as sweet and syrupy as honey.

"What are you talking about?" Youko stuck the vial off water into the backpack, slipping it onto one arm.

"There was a time when you would have tasted that water just to show that you could."

"Yes, well, I didn't think it would be a good idea."

"Not to mention you passed me by…"

Youko smirked. "I'm sorry, but you didn't perk my interest. Purple just isn't my color."

"No, you'd rather date a ningen!" The demon snorted.

"A miko, and yes. I have things to do, so if you'll leave me alone…"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"Oh, and why not?"

"You're not allowed/ to leave. Though I must congratulate you on passing the spring of Edna. But Edna won't let you leave."

"And who, pray tell, is Edna?"

"I am."

"…Fun…" Youko reached into his hair as Edna placed herself in a fighting position.


	14. Chapter 14

Oh my god am I INCAPABLE of making long chapters!

Youko pulled a rose from his silver tresses, cursing Shuichi for using over half his energy on fighting lower-class demons. He needed it for this fight!

The girl's hands glowed with a silver demon energy riddled with lavender streaks. An energy sword, much stronger than Kuwabara's, shot out at him with Hiei's speed.

Youko parried the sword with a bit of effort and shot his vine back at Edna, but she easily swished out of the way as though she were a river in herself. Her sword came in and nicked him in the stomach, but by the time his whip swung around, she was already gone. She was standing in a tree, laughing.

"Ready to give up yet?"

"Not quite." The trees wrapped around her, lightning fast. She slipped out of them, though, just before they locked in place. Youko utilized the whole environment to his advantage, but nothing could get her to die.

She sliced up his arm, again, then down his leg, and though he fought back, he was severely wounded and couldn't move as quickly as before.

His golden eyes opened wide as the girl stopped, stumbling. A razor-thin line cut across her neck. A small trickle of blood ebbed out. Her head slid….

And fell off her shoulders. Youko stared, and suddenly he saw the person who had saved him.


	15. Chapter 15

Still short but not too bad….at least not too bad comparatively…

Hiei looked at him, a small sneer on his face. "Baka kitsune. You let yourself get hurt by that?"

"Hiei! What are you doing here?"

"I didn't think you'd survive on your own, and I was right. You didn't think you could waste a night to rest a bit before you got the water? You should have known there would be more than just a curse protecting that water."

"Wow Hiei…that's the most I've ever heard you say in one sentence."

"Hn." Hiei jumped up into a tree branch and closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Thanks, Hiei," said Youko, pulling out the bandages. He sat against a tree and bandaged his arm, leg, and the nick in his stomach. He then closed his eyes and soon dozed off, changing back to the crimson-haired "human" as he slept.

The next morning, Shuichi tried to stretch, and his emerald eyes shot open as even trying to move his right arm made it shoot out in pain.

-Youko what did you do? –

--I got the water. –

-You did what? –

--You heard me. –

-I'm surprised you lived! –

--I wouldn't have. –

-What? –

--I got the water fine, but Hiei had to kill Edna. –

-Hiei's here? –

--Use your eyes and you'd know. –

-Shut up. –

Kurama looked around him into the amused eyes of the fire demon. "Hello Hiei," he said, regaining his composure. "Thank you for saving my life, apparently my idiotic other half was intent on killing us."

"Wouldn't be the first time…for either of you…"

"Yes Hiei, I know." He looked in his backpack. "So, Youko decided to get the water even when we were almost out of energy. Smart…" He stood, slinging his pack over his shoulder. "Next to Mt. Hiei for the mint."

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Mount Hiei?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah, apparently it was used as a mountain for sacrifices. Now it's guarded by evil spirits, or some such thing."

"Where is it?"

"Japan." Kurama summoned a portal and walked through, not watching for Hiei. He knew he'd be there, but it wasn't like he would stay in plain sight.


	16. Chapter 16

YAY a longer one! Oh and again, I don't own Mount Hiei.

They arrived at the base of the mountain. It was quite large, but there was a walkway up it. Kurama looked at the walkway, studying the structure. He then began to walk the other direction, taking just about as steep a path, but trying never to cross the path of the walkway.

---You're not walking on the wood? ---

-No, Hiei. It's a trap. It'll break the moment I'm at a fatal distance from the ground. –

---And you know this how? ---

-The supports stop half way up the mountain. –

---Hn. ---

Kurama kept climbing, and pretty soon it got unearthly cold. He envied Hiei for his resistance to temperature changes, but somehow, he had the feeling that this unnatural cold would enter his bones as well.

A ghost swished in front of him. It was a female, a young girl, clothes torn, blood running down her pale, see-through skin. She looked up at him with pained, pleading eyes. She opened her mouth to call to him, but couldn't make a sound.

Kurama looked sadly at the girl. So this was the first trap. She looked real enough, she was probably real looking to humans, and so they would try to help her. Then she'd kill them. And if they tried to fight her, others would aid her because they'd know how horrible the trespassers' souls were. Bowing his head in respect, Kurama walked straight through her.

He continued up through the foliage. He shivered every now and then as a blade or something else passed through him, but he knew that the ghosts' power was derived from belief, the belief of their victims. So long as he knew in his heart that they couldn't be real, he wouldn't be hurt.

He chuckled slightly as he heard Hiei growl in annoyance. He had the same knowledge as Kurama, but of course his dark energy would draw them to flock around him. There was nothing Kurama could do about that.

Kurama mounted the top of the mountain about an hour later, and, stooping, gathered some of the mint leaves. He was careful, however, not to let the leaves be hurt, and immediately regrew the stems where he had cut his mint. The ghost that had come to inspect him cocked its head. A pearly voice spoke out at him.

"You did not hurt them."

"That wasn't the intention."

"You did not come here to hurt our peace?"

"I came to gather a few leaves of the mint, nothing else."

"What good could our mint do for you?"

"I wish to perform a ceremony, which needed it."

"You will pay for cutting our mint. A task or a life."

"I'll take the task, thanks."

"Our mint will never translate, never spread from the mountaintop. Only the strongest may even view it. Some of us do not agree. We feel that this garden should be the sanctuary for all of us, not just a select few. If the mint were more diverse, all of us could enjoy it. Grow the mint over the mountain; leave not an inch free. Then you shall be free to go."

"All right, that shouldn't be too hard…" As he walked down the mountain, the mint followed him, rolling over the mountains. Hiei glared at it and zipped away. Once Kurama had covered the ground it grew, so that he didn't have to walk over it. Once he got to the bottom he leaned on a tree and surveyed his work. He looked at the protector.

"There's your mint, but be careful. Now that the people who live around here can see that there's more than just a haunted hill, they'll come here, and tourists will come by the thousands."

"We will keep them from touching the mint." She stroked a leaf. "Thank you, trespasser."

"Thank you," he said, bowing. He then turned and left. Hiei sneered at the now green hill, and followed him.

"So what's next, fox?"

"A diamond from the ravens' nest," he said, looking troubled.

"Tell me again why I'm helping you."

"You didn't have to come."

"Hn."

"Why, do you know something I don't about these 'Ravens'?"

"You'll find out when you go near."

"…Fine, Hiei." The two walked into the waiting portal.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guess what…..IT'S A LONGER ONE AGAIN! .

The portal deposited them in a deep forest. There was a bamboo fence in front of them, with no entrance. Kurama looked at it a moment, and the stalks opened. Senses perked, he walked into the camp.

He dodged to the side just in time to be missed by some whistling feathers.

"What?" he muttered, grabbing one as it tried to slice through his head. His fingers bled slightly, but he healed them with his fox power, just as he had his arm, leg, and stomach. Looking at the feather, he saw that the edges were razor-sharp. He looked where the feathers had come from, and saw five city's protectors.

The first person was a guy, with pale skin, intense blue eyes, and a long, wooden crossbow. The crossbow was made of gleaming chestnut, trimmed with rosewood, and you could tell that he had been very careful with it. He held it with practiced ease, and a smirk adorned his face.

Two identical girls stood next to each other, longbows in hand with leather thongs, arrows notched. Curling emerald hair flowed to their hips, and they wore black bodysuits. Their brown eyes reminded Kurama of Yusuke.

The fourth person was a boy with magenta hair and eyes that were so blue they were almost black. He had two armbands with mini-darts, probably poisoned, loaded into revolvers.

The last one was the one who had attacked him a moment ago. Long, bright auburn hair flowed down to the backs of her knees, and her black eyes were narrowed in a murderous glare. Between each finger was one of the deadly feathers. Raven feathers. And she knew how to use them.

As the only one who wouldn't have to reload to shoot multiple shots, it was normal for her to have shot first. Also, her quiver was just a bunch of feathers stuck into a pouch at her waist, or if she ran out, she could easily pull more from the raven wings that each of the assassins sported.

Shit. This was going to be hard.

Another rain of feathers attempted to hit him, but he dodged them. His whip flipped out at the fighters, who all went airborne, so high that he couldn't even aim at them, but they could definitely hit him.

--Shuichi let me out. –

-Youko, remember last time? –

--I lived! –

-Barely! –

--Shuichi, you're not going to live, so let me out, at least I have a chance. –

-…Fine. –

His body shifted in mid jump, so when he landed, there was Youko Kurama, smirking at them.

"So…you tried to hurt my host," he said softly.

"Y-Youko Kurama?" asked one green-haired girl, and the other shook slightly. The redhead glared at them.

"We can take him. We can't let him have the diamonds, remember?"

"Y-yes'm," agreed the girls. They readied their longbows with poisoned tipped arrows.

"Okay, pattern D," commanded the redhead, flying down in Youko's face. He slid back out of the way, snapping his whip in the girl's face.

To her surprise, a line of blood trickled down her cheek.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I believe I cut you," he said, a smirk on his face.

"You will pay for that!"

"Oh really…"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"That's not such a nice thing to say when I don't even know your name. Really, you're so impersonal…"

The redhead growled, but her expression turned shocked when one green haired girl came up, hands in her lap, looking like she was trying to be flirtatious, leaning over him, and giggled. "My name's Alya. My sister's Malya." She gestured to her twin. "That's Fari-" the blue eyed boy – "And he's Rob." She gestured to the one with the purple hair. "She's Lynn," she said, pointing at the one with the red hair that Youko had injured.

"Aah…. so, Alya, why are you trying to kill me?"

"B-because Lynn said we had to…"

"And you listen so absolutely to her?" His eyes narrowed. "Have you no mind of your own?"

"I—" The girl turned on Lynn. "I'm not listening to you any more! I'm going to live my own life!" Malya nodded primly in agreement.

"Fine! Try to live without my help!" shouted the redhead, but she looked a bit lost as her long bowers flew away.

"Don't worry, Lynn. We're still here," promised Fari, gesturing to himself and Rob.

"So…you're the big boss," said Youko, looking her up and down.

"Yes, I am. What of it?"

"You definitely look the part."

"I'm not falling for that."

"I never said you were."

"You implied it."

"I can imply anything I want."

"You damn kitsune!"

"Think of something original, that's Hiei's line."

"Rrg! Shut up!"

"But I don't want to."

"I don't care what you want!"

"And I care about that why?"

"Because I'm going to hurt you!"

"What? Not kill any more?"

"Shut up! My tongue slipped!"

"Oh, you poor dear…is it still in your mouth?"

"Dammit will you shut up!"

"Not really."

"I am so going to kill you!" She flew forward, murder in her eyes.

Or at least she tried to. She hadn't noticed the death seed enter her cut on her cheek. She was completely stationary, as were Fari and Rob. Youko smirked and walked toward the treasury, though only god knows how he knew where that was.

About five small children jumped in front of him, daggers held in expert fingers.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"But I want to hurt you," said the oldest youth.

"Then I'll have to do this." Youko pulled out a seed and, taking a deep breath, slammed it on the ground. He then ran forward, holding his breath, trying to make the best of his time. He watched as the Ravens toppled into a deep sleep.

He smirked as he sped into the treasury.

Looking around, he saw hundreds of treasures everywhere, but the greatest of all was the basket of diamonds. They had such a pull…he wanted to look at them all day. Summoning Kagome's face in his mind, he walked to them, grabbed one, and turned.

Something made him turn back. He looked them over again. Slowly, he pocketed one more and then zipped out of the Ravens' homeland.


	18. Chapter 18

Aww its short again!

-Youko what were you doing? You could have gotten us killed! –

--I know. –

-Then why did you do it? –

--There was something I needed to do! –

-Grab another diamond? –

--Yes! –

---Fox you're insane. ---

--Oh hello Hiei. Why didn't you fight with me? –

---Your fight, why would I want to? ---

--Good point. –

Shuichi, who was on the outside at the time, sighed and continued walking. He entered the portal; followed by the swish of black that Koenma assumed was Hiei.

"Hello boys," he said genially. "Did you find everything you were looking for?"

"Not quite. Here's the things, and here's the hair…"

--Shuichi when did you take some of my hair? –

-And I thought you were 'flawless' –

--Shut up when did you? –

-Hm. – He broke the conversation. In his head, Youko's voice echoed out, "He hung up on me!"

"So what are you missing?"

"The thing that's important to us."

--I have something already. –

-You do? –

--Yeah I just have to get it from Kagome. –

-Okay…I'll find something. –

On the outside, Koenma was blabbering about how that "would be a problem."

"Give us a few days, we'll find something."

"Okay, but have it by the full moon; that's when it's most potent."

"The full moon is a day from now."

"I know that."

"Alright then." Shuichi exited the office.


	19. Chapter 19

Once again with the short stuff

Youko took over his body soon after they got back to Ningenkai, and went to see Kagome.

"I'm back, love," he said softly. She flew into his arms, crying. "Kagome…why are you crying? I wasn't gone for long."

"Yes but every moment you were gone, it was like…"

Youko kissed her to quiet her, then looked her in the eye.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything."

"Don't say that before you know the question, love."

"Sorry, Youko…"

"You know that rose I gave you? Did you keep it?"

"Of course!" She ran to the desk and showed it to him. "Um…why?"

"I need to borrow it."

"What? Why?"

"…"

"Youko don't you dare try to keep me out of the circle."

Youko knew when he was beaten. "I need something dear to me to use in the ceremony, I don't know why. That's the dearest thing I could think of, other than you, and I don't want you involved in the actual part of the ceremony."

"I could protect myself!"

"Koenma said it's not safe."

"…Oh…"

"So may I borrow it?"

"Only if I get to come to the ceremony."

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of trying to make you stay."

"You're so sweet." She hugged him, then handed him the flower. "Try not to hurt it?"

"I will." Youko left the room, immediately trying to think of ways to get her to stay home.

When Youko let him have the body back, after they had dropped off the flower with Koenma, Kurama went home to pick up what was dear to him. Slipping two things in his book bag, he went to Koenma.


	20. Chapter 20

Do I have to say it again……..

Kurama walked up to Koenma's desk.

"So, Kurama, did you find your item?"

"Yes."

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm not sure if I should give it to you."

"What? Kurama you must!"

"Do I have to?"

"Kurama I've never known you to be so argumentative! Now give it up!"

Reluctantly, Kurama reached in his pocket, and pulled out…

(Drum roll)

His shampoo.

(HAH! GOTCHA. And yes that did happen in the story)

--Shuichi…the thing dear to you…is…some ningen potion…in a bottle…! –

-Youko, don't you just love playing tricks on Koenma? –

--Yes but what does that have to do with anything? –

-… -

--…So wait…that's a trick? –

-Brilliant deduction, Sherlock. –

--Who the hell is Sherlock? –

-…Never mind… - Kurama looked out at Koenma, whose mouth was wide open and lolling on the desk.

"K-Kurama…you…"

"I'm sorry, Koenma…"

"You use Head&Shoulders? (A/n don't own) So that's why your hair's so smooth!"

Kurama sweat dropped. "Um…Koenma…that wasn't the real thing…"

"I don't care AYAME!"

"Yes sir?" the ferry girl entered the room.

"Go out and buy me some Head&Shoulders shampoo!"

0. "Ok…" She left. Kurama had multiple sweat drops.

"Would you like the real thing?"

"What? Oh yeah."

Kurama pulled out a photograph and laid it facedown on the desk. Koenma turned it over (BAD BABY) and saw a picture of Botan, smiling and waving to the camera.


	21. Chapter 21

They conducted the ceremony the next night. It was surprisingly painless, and Koenma said they had paid all their fees for it by collecting all the ingredients, and by killing Edna. He then bid them goodbye.

Youko went immediately to a jeweler. When Kurama asked why, he told him that he's not in his head any more, and to buzz off. Kurama chuckled, having an inkling of an idea of what his ex-other-half was doing. He left, deciding to go talk to Botan.

Youko walked into the jewelers. "I want you to make this a ring," he said, handing it to the jeweler. "Make it unique and perfect, and if you damage the stone I shall damage your head."

The jeweler worked late into the night, using the watchful man with a tail and ears as his reason; the glare worked pretty well as motivation, too. When he was done, he handed it to Youko.

Youko inspected the ring. It was based on silver, with tendrils of gold snaking down from the diamond. Blue sapphires winked at each side of the large, exquisite diamond, and upon close inspection, he saw that they were fashioned as mini branches of babies' breath, with small emeralds formed into fern leaves for them to rest on. At Youko's command, the jeweler had carved a rose into the bottom of the diamond, so that you could see it when you looked down, (it's engraved there), and placed a filler of half white opal and half ruby, so that when you looked down you saw a half white, half red rose.

"Good," said Youko, though truly it was perfect. He slipped it into a box, put a coin on the table and left as the jeweler goggled at the ancient Spanish doubloon.

Youko walked to Kagome's shrine, getting there early in the morning. Very early. He could tell, from the sounds of the breathing, that Kagome was the only one awake, and she too had just woken. He waited until he was sure she was dressed, and then opened her door soundlessly.

Kagome jumped with a squeak as Youko's arms wrapped around her torso, but then relaxed into his chest. "So," she said softly, "I'm guessing you got separated without telling me?"

"Correct."

"You'd better have something good to make up for this," she warned.

"Don't worry." He turned her to him and produced the rose he had borrowed.

"I mean something new…" she warned as she put the rose back in its vase. When she turned back, her eyebrows rose to see Youko kneel on one knee and take her hand in his. He kissed it, and when she withdrew it, she found a black velvet box.

"Kagome," said Youko softly, "Will you marry me?"

She opened the box and gasped when she saw the ring. "Yes, Youko," she said softly. "Of course I'll marry you." She stared in awe at the ring. Youko slipped it out of the box and onto her dainty finger. She admired it for another few moments before throwing her arms around him and kissing him passionately, responding as he kissed her back.


	22. Chapter 22

The wedding was set for a month and a half from then. They decided that having an…. uninformed…human invited probably wouldn't be the best of ideas, what with Youko's ears and tail, so Kagome went back to the feudal era and asked Miroku to be the priest. She had Sango be her bridesmaid, and Botan and Kayko, who were happy now that Youko had threatened their boyfriends with murder if they laid one mind-finger on Kagome, were her flower girls. Shippo was the ring bearer, and Shuichi acted a best man. Kagome's family and just about everyone Youko knew were invited, along with all of Yusuke's friends. One that Kagome particularly liked had spiky red hair and bright blue eyes, and they had the hardest time getting him to sit down instead of playing around in the rafters, but his friend, Touya, made him behave.

Sango looked beautiful in a midnight blue old fashioned flowing gown with thick hems of silver on the cuffs, neckline and hem, and a dark purple lace over that. Her hair was flowing free until the bottom, where she had tied it off with a bow of silver ribbon. Shippo they had settled for sticking him in a black outfit with a silver sash. Kayko was wearing a red, flowing outfit that hugged her figure, small crinkles coming up in a swirling pattern from the bottom, and a gold belt and slippers, along with all gold jewelry. Her hair was free, controlled by a gold headband with red flowers. Botan wore a lavender dress with white lilies in the design, and the bouquet she carried was all lilies of different sorts. Her dress was layered at the bottom so she looked slightly gypsy-like.

Kagome was wearing a dress of the lightest pink silk she could find, with an overlay of burgundy roses. White rose lace came out at the bodice, sleeves and hem, trailing down slightly. She had her hair in a Chinese bun, with chopsticks – One chopstick had a white rose painted on it and one a red – and some jasmine sprigs for scent and accent. She had only donned light makeup, such as mascara and a bit of light blush, and a pink gloss for her lips. She fiddled nervously as the others went down the lane. She then followed Sango into the aisle.

Everyone oohed and awed when she came out, but she paid them no mind. Her eyes were locked on Youko, who was looking really hot in his black tux with a red shirt (silver trim) underneath. His hair was flowing loose, and the tux had been altered to fit tail. She walked slowly up the aisle (damn music…too slow) and stood in her place, not really listening as Miroku said his stuff, though she did notice Sango throw him a few glares and a few shrieks of laughter from Jin. He was wearing a dark purple tux, and apparently he was going to get slapped after the ceremony. She murmured in agreement when Miroku asked her a question, and before she knew it she had a gold ring on her finger next to the beautiful diamond one, and her lips met Youko's in a passionate kiss. She didn't even notice the flowers embossed on the inside of her ring, but she did remember to slip the gold band she had bought for him onto his finger.

At the reception, Miroku danced with Sango (although he did have a large red spot on his cheek), Yusuke with Kayko, and Kurama with Botan. Not to mention Youko with Kagome, of course.

Pretty soon though, Kayko broke off from Yusuke. Yusuke looked at her, really confused, as she stepped onto the music stage. She handed the people some music and took the microphone.

Her beautiful, clear voice cut across the crowd, and most struck up a slightly faster dance.

"I can still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.

"I can still feel your touch in my dreams

"Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.

"Without you it's hard to survive.

"Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling.

"And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.   
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall. 

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.   
Need you by my side"

(A/N sorry the formatting went different, I decided I didn't want to type the whole song this time. :P)

Yusuke walked up to Kayko. He enveloped her in his arms and kissed her, right on stage in front of everyone, but he didn't care. "I love you, Kayko," he whispered.

"Oh, Yusuke." She curled against his chest. "I love you too."

--

See, I told you guys there would be a Yusuke-Kayko thing. It just had to wait…and Allie: DEAL! YOU CAN LIVE WITH IT AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS STORY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO. Sighs Ok. Here: The End. So R&R and tell me what you thought! Was that normal enough?


End file.
